(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endorectal trocar. Specifically, it relates to the field of endoscopy and surgery for intervention by the rectal route, for exploratory or therapeutic procedures. In this context, the term trocar is intended in the broad sense as an accessory suitable for introducing various instruments (particularly in endoscopy) through natural cavities, and in the case of the invention, in the rectum through the anus.
(2) Description of Related Art
In this field, very specific devices are generally employed.
A complex ensemble specifically intended for rectoscopy is known from the document FR 2,536,651, which includes a metallic body suitable for being introduced by the rectal route with a plurality of endoscopy instruments, such as a video camera, endorectal inflation system, or the like, arranged within its interior volume. This complex and costly device comprises multiple pieces.
From its design, it is systematically reusable and requires delicate and costly sterilization steps. In addition, a leak-tight seal surrounding the pathway for the instruments is ensured by a sealing ring added to the exterior of the trocar and located behind the channel for introduction through the rectum. This situation offers less clearance for the instruments introduced, and is implemented by a costly assembly means within the body of the instrument and a sealing ring.
There is thus a need to offer an endorectal trocar that provides more effective cooperation between the sealing means inside the channel for introducing the instruments and the body of the trocar device. There is also a need to improve the steps for the placement of the trocar, notably with regard to the phase for introduction through the anus and the general steps for utilizing the trocar, in particular for implementing its fixation, insufflation with an inflation fluid, etc.